


To See You Again

by simplegift96



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Naruto just needs a hug, Romance, Sasuke is a jerk, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplegift96/pseuds/simplegift96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto knew that he was done for the moment he saw him. Like a moth to a flame, he pursued him relentlessly. But just what was it about this guy that Naruto was willing to give up so much just to see him again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> Quick intro about how this fic came about. I was listening to "Makita Kang Muli (To see you again)" by Sugarfree and I was struck by how much it fits Naruto and Sasuke's whole relationship (well, in my point of view anyway), soyeah. This is the end result. Also, I was re-watching Sekaiichi Hatsukoi when I wrote this initially, which contributed to the inspiration.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song "Makita Kang Muli".
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! :)
> 
> Edited for formatting.

**~~oOo~~**

_"Ipaglalaban ko ang ating pagibig_

_Maghintay ka lamang, ako'y darating_

_Pagka't sa isang taong mahal mo ng buong puso_

_Lahat ay gagawin makita kang muli,_

_Makita Kang Muli."_

_-Sugarfree_

**~~oOo~~**

 

Naruto has had thoughts, sometimes, about how many faces has passed him by, day after day after day. Some only gave him momentary eye-contact, while others provided a small smile. But those... Those people only took up a brief moment of his life, nothing special, nothing worthy, and then he went on with his life without giving it another thought. Those people were strangers; their stories hidden behind a mask, not to be told to fellow strangers.

Then there were those who stayed and chatted with him, taking up a minute, or two, of his life until eventually, they wormed their way in and built a permanent home inside. It was startling at first, really - he wasn't too sure on how to adjust his life around them - but eventually, he, too, saw how _he_ has crawled his way beneath their masks and have taken up a permanent residence in _their_ hearts.

His eyes landed on a familiar figure at the far side of the park. Dark hair, pale face and impossibly black eyes, always so calculating; always so guarded. Naruto straightened himself up on the bench as he discreetly tried to hide how his eyes remained drawn to this dark-haired stranger.

It was always the same play, every single time. For two months the brunette would take up residence at the far right of the park, watching, always watching, his elbows propped up on his lap, his fingers laced together. And Naruto - well, Naruto would always catch himself watching _him_ , no matter what. There was just something about him that Naruto couldn't quite figure out, and it played with his curiosity, always, always - but Naruto restrained himself. He couldn't let himself get too close, even though he wasn't too sure why. He has always been a bit cautious when it came to other people.

The first time that Naruto noticed the stranger was when he was out with Sakura on a stroll through the park. He could still remember how time had gone still for a moment; an hour; an eternity. He had felt frozen in place, his heart beating erratically in his chest as his whole world narrowed to just him. It was only him.

It was… an unusual reaction, he had to admit. There was hardly anything that stuck out about this particular stranger – if anything, he would just be another face in the long list of people that he has encountered – but something had captivated him then, and even now, weeks after.

Despite Sakura’s many protests about how this was wrong, and it could only end up hurting him, and _Naruto please, you can’t_ , he still ended up at the park just to get a glimpse of him. Maybe, just maybe, he would eventually get some courage to talk to him.

Naruto's phone rang from his pocket, loud and cutting, shaking him from his musings. He let out a soft curse as he took it out and checked the caller ID.

"Yeah?" Naruto answered slowly, twisting his body away from the direction of the park.

_"Naruto, you idiot! Where the hell are you?"_ The voice on the line yelled; sharp, angry, concerned. Naruto winced imperceptibly as he brought some distance between his phone and his abused ear.

"Sakura, hey!" He chuckled nervously, biting his lower lip. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

_"You ass! We were supposed to meet up for our group project **half an hour ago** ," _she gritted out, barely constrained anger colouring her voice.

Oh... yeah. He must have lost track of time. "I, uh, I just got side-tracked for a bit, but I'm headed over there right now!" He tried to appease her, quickly gathering his bag and getting off the bench.

_" **Hurry,"**_ Sakura hissed out before the line went dead.

Naruto heaved out a sigh, closing his phone and making his way out of the park. Instinctively, he turned his head towards the dark-haired man's direction, unable to leave without getting one last glimpse. His shoulders deflated minutely once he noticed that the man was gone, probably having left a while ago.

Naruto forcibly tore his gaze away from the previously occupied bench, shouldering his bag and heading off to the library. He couldn't afford to waste any more time.

He straightened up as he picked his way across town, mentally preparing himself for the verbal (and possibly physical) beat-up that Sakura undoubtedly has prepared for him. He silently cringed, quickening his steps further. He really hoped that Sakura wasn't too mad at him.

**~~oOo~~**

He was wrong - so, so wrong. Sakura was not only mad - she was steaming with anger, so much so that Naruto thought her face might explode any minute.

Naruto clutched his head between his arms, looking very much like a kicked puppy. He avoided any possible eye-contact with Sakura, hoping that she would take pity on him and not use his head again as her personal piñata. Again.

"...And another thing - !" Sakura added to the endless list of why Naruto needs to be more time efficient, and his endless procrastination would get him nowhere, and _what would you do without me, you idiot?_

Yeah, fat chance of that happening, he thought to himself, burying his head even further beneath his arms. He would forever be known as The Man That Became A Piñata.

"Are you even listening to me, Naruto?" Sakura bit out, grabbing a hold of Naruto's ear, lifting him up from the table he was currently using as a pillow of some sort.

"Ow, ow!” Naruto yelped, swatting Sakura's hand away. “I am, Sakura, I am!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she examined Naruto’s face for any hints of a lie. Her features softened at the look on Naruto's face, dragging one of the seats and sitting beside him. "You were at the park again, weren't you?"

At Sakura's question, Naruto turned his head away, his face downturned and closed off.

"Yeah," Naruto replied after a beat.

"Oh, Naruto,” Sakura said softly. She then placed her hands on top of Naruto's, a look of understanding and sympathy passing over her features. "You've got to stop this. It's not healthy."

Naruto remained silent, keeping his face turned away. He knew it was completely unconventional but he was just so attracted to that dark-haired stranger. Try as he might, he was unable to control this - this  _need_ to be near him. After a moment of quiet contemplation, he shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. Now was not the time, he reprimanded himself.

"Maybe we should - ," Naruto cleared his throat, "uh, we should get back to work." He then plastered on a small smile, bringing the paperwork scattered on the table together. Sakura stared at him for a moment longer before she gave him a minute nod, gathering her own research and notes and arranging herself more comfortably on the chair. Naruto gave her another reassuring smile before he grabbed his laptop and read off the case scenario once more.

"Right, time to work!"

**~~oOo~~**

After three hours of endless work and research at the library, Sakura was kind enough to send him off to bed. Naruto personally believed that it was her way of getting her revenge for having to wait an agonising half an hour for him. Though, Naruto had to admit that it was not his fault this time. He truly just lost track of time.

Naruto dragged himself inside his apartment, resolved in taking the evening off to relax and catch up on some much needed rest. His apartment was pretty much nondescript, having to rely on government help to pay off his rent. He was only a student, after all. There was a single room at the far corner, a single bathroom right across from it and the kitchen and living room connected together. It was small but it was home, at least until he found a decent job for himself.

Despite living alone, he tried to keep his space neat and tidy. There were minimal clothes strewn about the place, and he even kept any and all posters limited to his bedroom. It was home sweet home, and Naruto wouldn't trade it for all the riches in the world.

Naruto threw his bag onto the sofa situated in the middle of the room, taking off his jacket on the way to the bathroom. A nice bath was in order, he thought to himself, stripping the rest of his clothes off as he got into the bathroom.

Turning on the faucet, he allowed his head to rest gently on the tiles adorning the walls of the room. It was an exhausting day, no doubt, and the added thoughts of a certain stranger and how, weeks after watching from afar, he still remained anonymous to this guy. Naruto wanted to know more – no, he _craved_ to know more about the dark-haired person. He wasn’t satisfied with just seeing him from afar, always, always. Was he new here? Why was he always at the park? What was the story behind those black, black eyes?

Naruto banged his head against the tiled walls, letting out a soft groan as he felt the beginnings of a headache begin to form. Thinking about this guy would only get him nowhere, not until he got the courage to go up to him and actually speak with him. Otherwise, he was only wasting his energy.

Turning off the faucet, Naruto climbed gingerly inside the bathtub, relaxing almost immediately into its warm embrace. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes and letting himself get lost in his thoughts. Why was he so fascinated by this one person in the first place, anyway? It just did not make any sense, and it grated at Naruto’s nerves, slowly, steadily.

It ate at him so much sometimes that he thought, more than a few times, to just quit while he was ahead and actually listen to Sakura’s advice. However, Naruto was anything but a quitter. He was determined and motivated. Tomorrow, perhaps, he thought. Perhaps tomorrow might be the day that he would get the courage to go over and talk to him. Now, however, he would just take the time to relax into the bath. Goodness knew that he desperately needed it.

**~~oOo~~**

A shrill ring echoed across the bedroom, pulling an annoyed scoff out of its only occupant.

“What?” An irritated voice sounded out into the phone, his eye twitching ever so slightly as he saw the caller ID.

_“Ah-ah, now, now, is that anyway to greet an old friend?”_   The other voice on the line reprimanded him none-too-gently.

“What do you want, Kakashi?” The voice grounded out, sitting up and walking over to his bedroom’s window, looking down onto the lighted streets below. The moon has risen well above the ground, playing its borrowed lights against his face, highlighting the sharp contrast between his dark hair and pale face.

_“Now, now, no need to be so rude,”_   Kakashi replied.  _“You’ve wounded me, really. When were you planning on telling me that you were back in town?”_

“Tch, hardly,” the occupant bit out, his poison eyes observing the people milling below. Pathetic, really. People these days have no concept of time, wasting their days away doing tedious things with other people that would only get in their way, or leave them.

_“We need to meet up,”_ Kakashi said nonchalantly. It was a demand, rather than a request. He knew him for long enough to distinguish between his different tones. It was a bother, but he knew that he would eventually be called out.

“Fine,” he agreed. “Where?”

_“Ah, I’ll think of someplace,”_   Kakashi answered, a cheerful note injected into his tone. That bastard. _“Welcome back, Sasuke.”_


	2. Nice To Meet You Too, Asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand here it is! :) School's out so that is code for more writing and posts and a bunch of other things that I will (hopefully) get done. Well... we'll see.
> 
> Also, Kakashi. Tad bit OOC, I think. Well, you be the judge, but I am looking forward to working with him some more.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Naruto didn't usually visit the park.

It wasn't as if he particularly disliked the park, or anything of the sort - in fact, he had fond memories in it.

His parents had brought him to the park daily when he had been young. They played with him as he slid down the slide and rebelliously tried to climb back up the opposite end, slipping and sliding and tripping all the way up. He remembered how they chased him around the luscious trees scattered throughout the park, now less prominent than ever thanks to the growing buildings around the area. The ice cream treats had been his favourite part where, at the end of the day, his parents would buy him an ice cream cone, covered with so many toppings that had it tipping dangerously to one side.

Naruto hadn't cared how his face would become painted with the delicious treat, or how his shirt would become soiled very quickly as he tried to shove it all down as fast as he could. All that mattered was the bright smile on his parents' face as he grinned at them, cheeky and bold and so, so young.

His personal opinion on the place wasn't the issue. No - Naruto had decided that he would take up a strenuous, time-consuming course and double it up with a part-time job just so he could achieve his dreams. Medicine, quite frankly, was quickly becoming the bane of his existence.

Naruto banged his head on the table, letting out a soft groan as his professor droned on and on, and on about the different types of phobia that a person can have. What purpose would knowing this piece of information even serve him? And on that same note, what does a phobia have to do with the anatomy of the heart? How did they even get to this topic?

He checked his phone for the time, noting that he had half an hour left of this torture before he had to meet up with Sakura for more - surprise, surprise - group work. At least Sakura had been nice to him and compromised for busting his ear drums out with the promise of ice cream. Sweet, sweet ice cream while taking a quick stroll through the park. Okay, maybe she hadn't agreed about going to the park - at least not yet. She still doesn't encourage his mild -  _Are you seriously planning on following him next time you see him at the park, Naruto!?_ \- obsession with the dark haired stranger.

The dark haired stranger that took to invading his dreams; staring at him with such adoration, caressing his face; kissing him; whispering promises of forever as they laid down together, holding each other. Naruto wanted to talk to him so desperately. To... He wanted to be a part of his life, no matter how absurd and crazy that thought was. It was pure and utter insanity, and he was strapped in and ready for the whole ride.

He wondered, sometimes, how his parents would have reacted if he had told them about the stranger. Would they have encouraged it? What advice would they have given?

He let out a soft laugh at the thought of his mom smacking his head with her trusty frying pan while simultaneously telling him to grow the hell up and go talk to him already with his dad smiling sheepishly at the back, flipping pancakes. His eyes took on a wistful look as he stared out across the packed lecture hall. Half the students had zoned off as well, while a few others were still furiously taking down notes. His thoughts strayed back to his parents. Would they have been proud of what he had achieved so far?

He let out a quiet sigh.

Truth be told, he knew himself how messed up the situation was. He'd laugh at how it was eerily like a scene out of a fairytale book, but he wasn't that far gone (yet), so he settled for a small, self-depreciating smirk.

He breathed out yet another sigh and checked the time again. Twenty more minutes left. Great...

He hoped that his stranger was having a better time than he was.

**~~oOo~~**

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_'Late,'_ Sasuke thought, checking his watch for the umpteenth time that day.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Sasuke drummed his fingers furiously against the table top as he waited, and waited, and waited, for Kakashi to arrive. His coffee, gone cold a long while back, was left forgotten near the edge of the table. He checked his watch again, all the while cursing Kakashi and all his future offspring in five-hundred and sixty very creative ways. Macbeth should consider himself lucky, really.

Sasuke looked up as the café's bell rang out, signalling Kakashi's arrival. His very, very late arrival.

"Ah, Sasuke. You came," Kakashi called out, strolling casually as if he was not two hours late to a meet up that  _he_ arranged. He untucked his hands from his front pockets and pulled out the chair directly across Sasuke.

"You're late," Sasuke hissed, crossing his arms in front of him. He refused to show Kakashi any mercy. He had pulled him out of bed at an ungodly hour, only to show up two-freaking-hourse late. Fortunately, Sasuke has had lots of practice with maintaining his patience.

Kakashi shrugged, looking about as unapologetic as a kid with a new toy. "It took a while for the ladies to leave my apartment. What kind of a host would I be if I simply shooed them out without even offering them any breakfast?" He grinned then, lounging back more comfortable against his chair.

Sasuke's eye twitched, his patience thinning even more.

"What do you want, Kakashi?"

"Always so forward." Kakashi crossed his legs. "I guess foreplay isn't really your forté, huh?"

Sasuke's eye twitched once more, his hands wishing that he could strangle Kakashi right there and then, family history be damned.

"What do you want?" He asked again.

"I just wanted to ask how you are. It's been a while since you and your family visited my little town," Kakashi replied casually.

Sasuke tsked, desperately trying to rein in his remaining patience as he silently plotted for Kakashi's demise. "I'm fine. What do you want?"

"Can't I get coffee first - ?"

" _Kakashi_ ," Sasuke very nearly growled, his patience at the tipping point.

Kakashi uncrossed his legs and placed his hands complacently on the table in front of him. He looked at Sasuke straight on and said the two words that Sasuke hated beyond comprehension. "Company gala."

This time, Sasuke did growl. "When?"

"This Saturday at eight."

"Why?"

"Your mother said so."

Sasuke slumped back in his own chair, his eyes glaring helplessly at Kakashi. He knew, of course, that Kakashi wouldn't have bothered to tell him about the gala unless he was required to attend it and, knowing the request was from his mother, he would not be able to refuse.

He took another moment contemplating the pros and cons of flat out refusing to attend before he inevitably sighed and agreed. "Fine."

"Great!" Kakashi leaned back once more, another grin gracing his face. "Now, how about some coffee? And food, perhaps. I'm positively starved."

Sasuke growled yet again, but called for the waiter nonetheless.

"Ah, I must've forgotten my wallet. Do you ind getting this one, Sasuke?" Kakashi tacked on, after ordering one of the more expensive items on the menu.

Sasuke bit his tongue to prevent himself from growling. It wouldn't help his reputation any if people thought that he was part wolf. He sighed internally.

Of course.

**~~oOo~~**

Naruto was whistling to himself as he listened to Sakura's newest additions to their school project. His classes were finally over for the day and Sakura had agreed to take a detour down to the park before heading for his place. They were going to get some much needed ice cream (honestly, the weather called for it) and then spend a few minutes there. Nothing could possibly dampen his mood.

"Oof!" Naruto let out as he stumbled back a few steps, his hands flailing slightly, scrambling for some sort of purchase.

"Watch it, dead last," a voice grunted out as he moved past him, only to be stopped by Naruto's flailing arms.

"You jerk - !" Naruto shouted out, turning around to face the ass that bumped unapologetically against him. He got ready to fire off a few choice words about manners and personal space, only to be met by glaring eyes and a face that he could't forget.

Naruto's mouth dried up as his words left his mind. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. True, he wanted to finally meet the man that haunted his dreams, but he imagined something more magical and unforgettable, not something so mundane and... cliché. But as it was, Naruto's very first words to him were less than pleasant. Not like his was exactly fairytale quality, either.

The two men stood staring at each other for a few moments; Naruto staring unseeingly at his stranger while the other looked on as if seeing a ghost.

"I...," Naruto tried to vocalise, a million thoughts racing through his mind, unsure of what to say. 'Hi, how are you? You don't know me but I actually recognise you from the park. Oh, how? Well, I'm that creep that happens to stare at you day in and day out. So, how about some coffee?' doesn't seem to cut it.

The stranger stared at Naruto for a few more moments before he tugged his arm loose from Naruto's slackened hold.

"Tch, dead last," he muttered, walking off in the opposite direction.

Naruto remained frozen in his spot, not unlike his reaction when he saw the dark haired stranger for the first time, his hands suspended in the air where the stranger had been at a minute ago. Sakura stepped closer to him, gripping his shoulders in an attempt to bring him back to reality.

"Naruto," Sakura began before he cut her off, shaking his head and slowly lowering down his empty hands. He blinked furiously for a few seconds, taking a deep breath afterwards as he straightened his back, as if to rouse himself from deep thought.

"Sorry, Sakura. Uh, I," Naruto chuckled nervously. "I guess when I imagined us meeting, I didn't quite expect it to be like that. Funny how the world works, huh?" He bit his lips and tucked his hands into his jeans' pockets.

Sakura kept silent, her eyes filled with worry.

"Actually, I don't really feel like going to the park anymore," Naruto continued on. "Let's just go get some ice cream and then head off to my place, what do you say?"

"Sure, Naruto."

**~~oOo~~**

Sasuke slammed the door to his apartment close, pressing his back against it as he slid down to a crumpled heap on the floor. He pulled up his legs closer to his torso as he ran his hands through his hair multiple times.

What the fuck was that? Who was that guy?

These thoughts drummed their melody again and again against his mind as he reflected back to expressive blue eyes and shocking blond hair. He curled in further within himself, grasping his hair mercilessly as he tried to stop the thoughts from taking over.

Who the hell was that? And why did he seem so familiar?


	3. What Are The Odds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeps from under a rock*  
> ...Sup?
> 
> So, okay, I know it's been, uh, a little over a year (I'm sorry!!) since I last updated this story, but at least I'm back?  
> Also, I am a bit rusty, and this chapter has been in the works for a long, long time now but I honestly wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this (let's be real here, when have I ever?) so I'm sorry if it's a bit blah and such.
> 
> Having said that, I hope you guys enjoy!!!

Out of all the scenarios that Naruto had imagined, revolving around meeting his stranger, what unfolded just a few hours prior was definitely not one of them. He had dreamt of him being charming, accommodating and feeling like home. Instead, reality had blindsided him by throwing an icy personality to match his stranger’s captivating aura. It was hardly fair, really.

Though he supposed that he shouldn’t have expected much. He knew next to nothing about this man, opting instead to build up this faux image of him, and yet he believed, somehow, that he would not be disappointed. That the two of them were meant to meet, and that it was not just some simple coincidence, or temporary fascination. He should have listened to Sakura – she always knew better. _Woman’s intuition_ , she had mentioned one time. He ought to have known better.

He groaned. Stupid. He was so stupid!

It was so typical of him to jump into situations with his heart in full view, only to have to patch the pieces back together afterwards. He scoffed, heading straight for his bedroom and diving onto his bed, Sakura following him in a few minutes later.

“Naruto,” Sakura prodded, poking gingerly at the lump that was Naruto.

Naruto grumbled in acknowledgement, his voice muffled within a cocoon of pillows and blankets that he had buried himself under immediately after arriving home.

“Naruto,” Sakura tried again, reaching with both of her arms to grab a hold of one of the blankets and tug it off. “You can’t just – bury – your – feelings – _ugh_ – c’mon, Naruto,” she grunted, each word heaved out as she struggled to claim Naruto from within the chasm that he has built around himself.

“I don’ wanna talk ‘bout it,” he mumbled out, tugging the blankets even tighter around him, and it was true; he doesn’t want to talk about it. He doesn’t want to talk about how, after months of pining after him from afar, he had finally spoken to him, only for this image that Naruto has built of the stranger come crumbling down, stomped on by that – that jerk’s hurried dismissal of him. He doesn’t want to talk about how it affected him more than he would ever want to admit to Sakura, or to himself. He was rude and he doesn’t want to talk about him. Ever.

“Are you sure about that?” Sakura questioned, and Naruto raised his head slightly in realisation that he had said the last part out loud.

“Yes,” he bit out, lowering his head back down and feigning sleep.

Sakura sighed, moving off of Naruto’s bed to head towards his small desk at the far right, sitting down on the chair and picking up his guitar. She placed it carefully on her lap and began picking at the strings, positioning her left hand on the fingerboard and forming the chords in slow succession, just as Naruto had shown her. Soft tunes, slow and occasionally distorted, began to swim around the small space, filling the silence that had settled between the two friends.

“Hey, remember when you managed to save up enough money to buy a new guitar?” Sakura recalled, pausing in her ministrations to look up briefly at Naruto. When she received no answer, she continued on.

“Well, I do,” she said softly. “I remember how precious music was – is – to you, and how much having your dad’s guitar broken tore at your heart, so you insisted on saving up and giving your dad a brand new one for his birthday.” Sakura continued to strum the guitar absentmindedly, quirking an eyebrow when she noticed that Naruto had lowered down his fortress somewhat to reveal a tuft of blond hair.

“He was so happy when he got it. He played it non-stop after that even my mom got annoyed by it,” Naruto added on, fondness etched in his voice. Naruto blew a breath of air, displacing a few strands of his hair in the process. Then he emerged fully from his nest of blankets and pillows, pushing them down to his lap and taking up a seated position. He stared thoughtfully at Sakura, a small smile playing on his face as he watched her struggle momentarily at the next chord.

“Here,” he said, getting out of his bed and heading over to Sakura. “B minor is a tricky one. You gotta bar all of the second fret and…,” Naruto paused, guiding Sakura’s fingers along the fingerboard, “Yeah, that’s it.”

Sakura hummed, adjusting her fingers as Naruto had instructed, strumming the guitar a few more times while Naruto sat down, crossed-legged, on the floor directly in front of her.

“Maybe it was for the best that he was rude,” Naruto contemplated. It has to be. It needed to be, or else Naruto would not be able to get over the hurt that had settled like rocks within him. At least then he would be able to forget about him faster. The quicker, the better. Like peeling off a band-aid. Yeah…

“Definitely,” Sakura agreed readily, placing the guitar back to its stand.

“Definitely,” Naruto echoed, staring down at his hands. That man was rude and a jerk, and he was definitely not worth the time that Naruto had wasted on him. He was right. Sakura was right. He wasn’t worth it.

So why doesn’t it _feel_ right?

**~~oOo~~**

For the next few days, Naruto focused his energy on attending his lectures and keeping up-to-date with his school work. He still thought of the dark haired stranger often, but it was fleeting and momentary, brushed off as quickly as it had come. He preferred it that way. Really.

Sakura still vibrated with concern for Naruto whenever they are together, but she was doing a great job of not acting on it, much to Naruto’s relief. Sakura has become a sort of mother figure in Naruto’s life, and while he appreciated her motherly tendencies, he has to admit that it could get quite suffocating at times. But it wasn’t really Sakura’s fault, he supposed. It was just how things were.

Visiting the park has been knocked down on Naruto’s list of priorities as of late. It was Sakura’s suggestion, and despite his initial protests, he agreed that it was probably for the best. However, Naruto still remained sorely tempted to take a detour to it whenever he had to cycle home. The park held a sentimental value to Naruto and purposely avoiding it had hurt. It was an ache that pulsated through his entire being, constant and unforgivable. It was as if he had done a great sin before and now he was being punished for it. He supposed he must have deserved it, just like he deserved everything else that was thrown at him. It was just how his life was, and he had learned how to deal with it as best as he could.

But hope was ever so persistent within him. Maybe he still held a chance with becoming a permanent feature at his stranger’s life. Maybe he still held a chance at fulfilling his parents’ wish for him. Maybe he could survive this lifetime without falling apart once more.

**~~oOo~~**

Saturday night arrived much too quick in Sasuke’s opinion.

He stood in front of his full length mirror, adjusting his black tie around his neck with more focus than was needed. He felt fidgety, restless and stumped. Ever since he had bumped into that blonde haired man, he could not help but ponder over and over why he had felt alive, _whole,_ yet melancholy. He didn’t know the man – had never laid eyes on him before then and yet… he couldn’t get him out of his mind. It was absurd, and it had to stop.

And even if they were to meet again, he knew that there was not a chance for a reconciliation. Judging by the man’s reaction to him, he would most likely be greeted by a punch in the face rather than a timid hello. But perhaps – no. He had to stop. He had already wasted too much time on it.

His phone rang by his dresser, pulling a tired sigh out of him. He had a suspicion that it was Kakashi calling in to tell him that he was already outside, and as irritating as the man was, he was a welcome distraction to the mess he had made of his head.

A quick glance at the caller ID confirmed his guess and after a quick conversation, he took one last look at his appearance and headed outside. The cold bite of spring air as the weather makes its transition from winter to spring helped clear his thoughts somewhat, allowing him to straighten up, set his shoulders back and prepare for the night ahead.

Kakashi was already well settled inside the limo, leaning back against the leather seats with his legs lightly crossed together and nursing a bottle of beer in his hands. As much as he was loathe to admit it, Kakashi was right in informing him about the gala last minute (or, perhaps, as last minute as it could get). Sasuke would have found some way to avoid it had he been notified a few weeks before. He sighed, rolling his shoulders once more and got into the limo, allowing the door to be closed behind him.

Kakashi was silent for but a moment before twisting towards Sasuke and handing him a bottle of beer.

“Now, now, Sasuke, how do you expect anyone to approach you if you look like the Big Bad Wolf?” Kakashi smirked, urging Sasuke to take the beer. “You need to loosen up a little!”

“What I need,” Sasuke gritted out, “Is to be anywhere but here.”

“Ouch,” Kakashi let out, returning the beer back into the cooler and then settling back into his seat. “I thought we had a better relationship than that.”

“Tch,” Sasuke let out, narrowing his eyes when Kakashi merely grinned wider in response. Opting to ignore the older man, Sasuke stared straight ahead and crossed his arms, back rigid as he mentally prepared himself, blowing out a slow, controlled breath to help him relax minutely.

He absolutely despised attending these ridiculous company events. They were nothing but an excuse to showcase the leading CEOs’ wealth and ego. It aggravated him seeing all these strangers bribe and manipulate other people in order to help them rise up in the social ladder, while ruthlessly stepping on whoever gets in their way. It was sickening, and he hated it. Still, he knew that he had a duty to his father, and if attending this gala was part of it… well, then so be it.

“Well,” Kakashi began, taking a quick gulp of his beer.

“What is this gala for?” Sasuke interrupted, still staring stonily ahead of him.

“Ah, I haven’t told you about it yet, have I?” Kakashi mused, taking yet another sip of his beer, causing Sasuke’s finger to twitch.

Sasuke waited a moment for Kakashi to continue.

“Well,” Kakashi began again after a lengthy amount of time – far, far too long a pause, in Sasuke’s opinion. The bastard. “Your father had wanted to expand the company and branch out more, employ more people… the whole ensemble,” Kakashi continued, gesturing vaguely with his hand not holding the beer lazily as if to capture Fugaku Uchiha’s plan for his company.

“I see…,” Sasuke stated quietly, his lips turning downward minutely.

“Has he not told you about any of this, Sasuke?” Kakashi asked, one eyebrow raised at Sasuke.

“No.”

“Ah…,” Kakashi hummed.

Sasuke turned his attention towards the window, watching the blur of the buildings pass him by, the soft glow of the street lights illuminating his sharp features and the small downturn of his lips. Of course his father hasn’t told him - what else was new?

Neither Kakashi nor Sasuke spoke for the remainder of the ride, letting the silence stretch leisurely along the limousine, both lost in their own thoughts. When they had reached their destination, it was Kakashi who broke the silence with an easy grin.

“Well, well… here we are!”

**~~oOo~~**

“Naruto! You’re here, finally!” Ino exclaimed, rushing quickly towards Naruto with a frantic expression, causing Naruto to tumble back in surprise.

“Uh, Ino, hi… What’s - ?” Naruto greeted in reply, catching Ino haphazardly against his chest.

“You’re late, idiot! Some of the guests have already started arriving. Almost everyone is scrambling to get the appetizers out to them and,” Ino paused to take a big gulp of air. “We need you out on coat duty.”

“Uh, yeah, sure. Let me just hang my jacket in my locker and I’ll be out the front,” Naruto replied, too used to Ino’s frenzied instructions. She would often get like this at the start of every big event being held at the hotel. _Nerves_ , she would often say. Not that Naruto was much better. Though his nerves would often show after the event was over and not at the start. It was an odd quirk that both Ino and Sakura have commented on before.

“Okay, great! I’ll tell Maeve,” Ino throws over her shoulder as she rushes off to undoubtedly tell Maeve, their manager, and to help out with the kitchen staff.

Naruto hurried to do as he was told, managing the front table with an almost mechanical efficiency. He was used to dealing with guests from the elite society, having had this job in the past year and a half. It was often the same interaction with the majority of the guests, namely, that there was none between them. He would greet them with a smile, take their coats, and then they’d be off. It was… tedious and repetitive, he had to admit, but he was content nonetheless. He has great co-workers, he got to meet so many different people, however brief it may be, and the salary helped with the bills.

Naruto was busy putting away the previous guests’ coats when he caught a glimpse of an older looking man sporting an unusual colour of hair – was that gray? – strolling casually towards the front table. Behind him, a shorter man walking with an easy air of confidence about him was slowly following the older man.

Wait a minute – was that…

But, no, it couldn’t be…

“Hello there,” the taller man greeted Naruto, smiling politely at him. “Kakashi Hatake,” he said, gesturing to himself, “And this sour puss over here is Sasuke Uchiha,” he continued, inclining at the shorter man – Naruto’s stranger.

_Sasuke…?_

Kakashi drummed his fingers on the table after a beat of silence. “Though I enjoy this lovely thing we have going on, we really ought to head in,” he commented, his lips twitching with amusement.

“Uh, yeah,” Naruto stammered out, still in a state of minor shock at seeing the dark-haired stranger once more. _Sasuke Uchiha…_ Why does that name sound so familiar?

It was after another beat of silence that Naruto’s stranger – _Sasuke_ – let out a grunt, raising an eyebrow haughtily at him.

“Aren’t you going to sign us in?” Sasuke asked impatiently, staring directly at Naruto.

Jolted from his shock by the grunt, Naruto quickly picked up the guest list and marked both Kakashi and Sasuke in, his movements stiff and mechanical. He then directed both men to where the gala was being held, his eyes always flitting back to Sasuke’s face.

_Sasuke…_

“Tch. Idiot,” Sasuke remarked, smirking condescendingly at Naruto before heading over to the ballroom that Naruto had directed them into without another glance back. Kakashi then gave him another amused smile before following his companion inside.

Naruto stared unseeingly in front of him as he heard the two men walk away, thankful for the lack of other arriving guests.

“Sasuke,” he whispered, liking the sound on his tongue. He rolled the name over and over again in his mind, unable to think beyond the name. It nagged at something at the back of his mind, and he sighed, frustrated at how familiar the name sounded. It felt so, so right. It felt like coming home but he couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out why.

“Shit,” he huffed under his breath, scrubbing a hand down his face. “Shit.”

~~oOo~~

Naruto Uzumaki, the name tag had said.

_Naruto…_

The name tossed and turned in Sasuke’s mind until he could think of nothing more than that stupid name and how the blonde haired man had looked at him as if he were seeing an old friend. It gave Sasuke momentary pause and had made him feel as if there was a piece of the puzzle that he was missing. Had he really just met this man a few days’ ago? Why did it feel as if they’ve known each other for far longer? Why was it that every time Sasuke thought of him, he felt inexplicably calm and – and _content_ and - no.

No, he needed to stop. Thinking constantly about him would lead to nowhere and Sasuke did not enjoy puzzling over something unproductive and unnecessary. This man was a distraction that he did not need and, quite frankly, he had enough on his plate to deal with.

“So,” Kakashi began, snagging a glass of champagne off of one of the servers, “That guy on the front desk seemed mildly acquainted with you,” he continued, raising an amused eyebrow.

Sasuke gave a minute shake of his head, dispersing his previous thoughts. He spared Kakashi a side-glance before returning to his idle scan of the guests gathered around and taking a sip from his own champagne glass.

“Tch, hardly,” he responded, a finality to his tone that left no room for further conversation. The last person he needed prying was Kakashi.

Kakashi gave Sasuke a thoughtful look before putting his free hand into his pants pocket and adopting a more relaxed pose. “I see,” he hummed, dropping the subject for now.

Sasuke breathed a short sigh of relief before schooling his features into a look of indifference, a gesture not unseen by Kakashi. It wasn’t long before aspiring shareholders and other company CEO’s made their way over to chat up the pair regarding Uchiha Corporation and its future. It was a conversation that Sasuke has witnessed and occasionally been a part of during past business meetings numerous times before. His parents had insisted that he partake in these business dealings, especially after his brother had split the family and settled down with his partner across the world.

Frankly, he was getting quite tired of it all.

“Mr. Uchiha,” a tall, blonde woman addressed him politely, extending a hand towards Sasuke, “Temari Sabaku of the Suna Incorporated. Pleased to meet your acquaintance.”

“Sasuke Uchiha, Uchiha Corporation,” Sasuke responded, returning the gesture in kind, his eyes mildly calculating.

Temari let out a startling laugh. “I know,” she said, shifting her weight onto her right side and propping a hand on her hip. “You made quite the headline when your father announced you as the successor of Uchiha Corp.”

“Ah, yes, well,” Kakashi intervened, turning towards Temari and offering her a charming smile.

“Mr. Hatake,” Temari turned her attention briefly to Kakashi, extending a hand towards him. “Chief Marketing Officer and Personal Advisor of Uchiha Corporations. Pleased to meet you.”

Kakashi shook Temari’s hand, giving her a half-smile. “Well, well, it looks like you’ve done your homework. Please, call me Kakashi.”

Temari jutted her chin out just slightly and graced Kakashi with a small lilt of her mouth.

“Of course,” Temari replied. “Well, might I just say that this is quite a gala that you organised. It’s a shame that your father couldn’t make an appearance.”

Sasuke let out a small, indignant noise upon the mention of his father. Sasuke knew that the main reason that his Fugaku Uchiha had organised this event was to test Sasuke’s abilities to handle business matters on his own. After all this time and his father still couldn’t bear to trust his own son. Tch, typical, Sasuke thought.

“He has… other businesses to attend to,” he relayed out loud instead, “Unfortunately.”

Temari offered a tight lipped smile in response, as if knowing exactly the implications behind Sasuke’s reply.

“Well, it was very lovely to meet you,” Temari said in parting as she noticed a fellow associate beckon her over. “I look forward to meeting with you again.”

Sasuke merely nodded in parting, his eyes ever so calculating, before he watched her saunter off towards her companion.

“Well,” Kakashi chimed in, placing his now empty champagne glass on a passing server’s tray, “I don’t know about you but I’m quite ravenous.”

“I heard choking on your own spit seems to help with the hunger,” Sasuke replied dryly, his mind whirring at the implications of Temari’s parting words. It made him suspicious that she hadn’t tried to sell her company and its benefits to Uchiha Corporation. Nevertheless, it gave him momentary respite not having to deal with another person that would undoubtedly do their best to kiss his ass.

“Now, now, Sasuke. And I thought we were finally making progress,” Kakashi sighed dramatically. “However, if you’ll excuse me, I believe there are some people that I haven’t had the pleasure to get acquainted with, not to mention the wonderful, wonderful they had set up for us. It would be a right shame to see it all go to waste…,” Kakashi trailed off, mind already wandering off to other things.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in response as he watched Kakashi head off towards the buffet table with much gusto.

It was a while later that somebody dared to interrupt Sasuke, pulling him away from his thoughts that inevitably strayed elsewhere.

“Um,” the person coughed out as if to announce his presence to Sasuke. Sasuke turned to his left in response and paused when he saw who it was.

In the place that Temari had previously vacated stood the one person that seemed to immediately get under his skin without any forewarning.

Speak of the devil…

“Champagne, sir?” Naruto politely asked, tilting his tray ever so slightly in Sasuke’s direction in query, his jaw tense and his shoulders stiff.

Sasuke briefly looked down at his own champagne glass, noting that it was nearly finished.

“Hn,” he sounded out, placing his nearly empty glass and reaching for a new one, all the while maintaining eye contact with Naruto.

Silence reigned over the two, both refusing to move a muscle – or, perhaps, simply unable. It felt like some sort of test, a competition of sorts between the two, neither refusing to give up.

In the end it was Naruto who broke away, clearing his throat awkwardly, his free hand clenching and unclenching.

“Right, I should, uh, go… sir,” he muttered, already pulling away and heading off towards the other guests.

“Ah – ah, Sasuke, is that any way to talk to potential dates?” Kakashi tsked as he meandered back towards Sasuke’s side with a plate of crab salad canape and potato pancake with gavlax and dill.

“What are you babbling on about, Kakashi?” Sasuke drawled, the usual heat colouring his voice dampened as he tracked Naruto walking about the room, offering champagne to the other guests.

“That little server over there. I thought you two had really hit it off,” Kakashi rebutted, unfazed by Sasuke’s comment.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Kakashi,” Sasuke, replied absentmindedly, his attention drawn in by the small laugh that escaped Naruto’s mouth.

Kakashi smirked in response, acutely aware of how Sasuke’s concentration has been snagged away momentarily.

Sasuke could not deny that whatever it was that went on between Naruto and himself had made Sasuke feel electrified. No matter what their first meeting had come to, Sasuke could not help but want to know more about this man. He wanted, no _needed_ , to get closer to him, no matter what it takes, or however long it takes.

Well, he thought, this should make for an interesting evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, criticism and such are very much welcomed :). I hope you guys have a wonderful day/evening!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback or criticism would be much appreciated. Thanks, guys! :)


End file.
